


Fade Away

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the battle is over. Barry needs to reset the timeline. And that means that Sara, once again, has to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade Away

Dis: I don’t own LOT  
Pairing: Captain Canary  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
.

.

.

“What will it mean?” he asked, standing next to her, staring up the platform that led up to the Waverider. “When you leave.”

“That…” She closed her eyes, fighting the tears that wanted to fall. She was so tired of this. Tired of saying goodbye to the ones she cared about. She clenched her hands, nails biting into her palms, the pain anchoring her and keeping her emotions controlled. “That you’ll be gone.”

Barry was across the small field, hugging both of his parents and barely keeping it together as the sky above them continued to split apart. Time itself was ripping. Rip best described it like a string that had been pulled too tight and was now ready to snap. It took everything in them to defeat the Legion of Doom… And even stopping their plans hadn’t been enough. 

Barry needed to go back to undo what had been done. Doing that would result in Sara once again losing her sister, Barry losing both his parents, and much more… Including once again saying goodbye to the man that stood next to her for a second time. He wasn’t the same as the Leonard she knew, no, but there were echoes of him within this version. Echoes that resonated deeply with her.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt his warm hand slide over the skin of her cheek. Serious, blue eyes searched her face and she felt a tear escape. He brushed it away with his thumb, still studying her while she did her best to not fall apart. 

“What were we, Sara Lance?” he asked, trying to put the puzzle pieces together. He’d been told by many that they’d been close. Hell, even during his brief partnership with the Legion, he’d felt a connection to her. And the one called Mick. He’d been unable to hurt her… To hurt _any_ of them. But it wasn’t until they’d told him that Lisa was alive in the original timeline that he’d betrayed the Legion and played hero. He was willing to die, so long as it meant his sister would live. Every plan he had worked tirelessly over with Darhk he was willing to part with if it meant saving Lisa in a way he’d been unable to in this time.

“Friends,” she said, but he could read her like a book, which still startled him. They’d been more than that where she was from. He could tell by the way she let him touch her, even when they were enemies. By the way she’d openly accepted him into the team after everything he’d done. “We were friends.”

“Friends,” he said, testing the word on his tongue before letting his hand drop. “For what it’s worth. I do wish you luck. If… _When_ you see Lisa… Can you tell her…”

He broke off, uncertain of what words to use. She reached out, hand on his elbow, and she nodded. “Of course.”

“Goodbye, Sara,” he said as someone called her name. 

“Goodbye, Leonard,” she said back, voice breaking slightly. She released his elbow, fingertips trailing slowly off the leather covering it, before walking away.  He watched her go as the ship started up. When she got to the top of the ramp she looked back, hair flying as their eyes met and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d thought someone looked beautiful. It was then he saw her face break, a sob escaping her as the ramp started to rise. He took a step forward, ready to follow her and damn the consequences, but the ramp was soon closed and the ship was gone. 

Leaving him behind to fade away…


End file.
